mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Growth
In the Heroes of Might and Magic series, a creature's growth is the number of units of it's type that are produced weekly in a recruiting center (usually a town). Depending on the game, the growth can be influenced by several factors. Heroes of Might and Magic I In Heroes of Might and Magic I, the growth is not proportional with the creatures' relative strength, and contributes to the game's lack of balance. The stronger a creature is, the lower it's growth is expected to be, but this happens in Heroes I to an insufficient extent. The Well makes matters worse, because it increases all the growths in a town by +2 (indiscriminately of the creature relative powers). Week and months can randomly influence creature growth. The week of a particular creature causes that creature's dwellings to increase its growth by +5 for the week, while the month of a particular creature causes that creature's dwellings to double its growth for the week. Additionally, all the unrecruited creatures of this type will see their number doubled, and wandering monsters of this type will be added on the map. The infamous Week of the Plague causes dwellings to cease producing creatures for the entire week. Additionally, all the unrecruited creatures are reduced to half. Heroes of Might and Magic II Creature growth in Heroes II works very similarly to the growth in Heroes I, even including the well which increases the growth of all creatures by two, regardless of their strength. Heroes of Might and Magic III Flagging external dwellings in Heroes III has an extra effect - these structures not only offer creatures for recruitment on the spot, but boost the in-town growth of their creature type by +1 (this effect is stacked with all the external dwelling owned). The Well has been eliminated, and as a substitute, the Fort has been introduced - a purely military building, the Fort is required for the building of every single dwelling in the game. The Fort can be upgraded twice (first to Citadel, second to Castle). Each of these upgrades increases the creature production in the town, the Citadel boosting all the base growths by 50%, and the Castle doubling the base growths. These raises exclude flagged structures or other like bonuses. The Grail increases all the base growths of it's host town by 50%. The Statue of Legion (introduced in Heroes III: Shadow of Death) does an even better job by increasing the growths by 50% in all the player's towns. Again, flagged structures or other like bonuses are not considered when calculating the new growths. Horde buildings are present, like in Heroes II. Heroes of Might and Magic IV In Heroes IV, the Fort/Citadel/Castle buildings do not modify the number of creauters generated. However, external dwellings still add the additional number of creatures. There is also Nobility, which adds extra creatures to be bought. Only in Stronghold the buildings ^Festival of Life (Grail required) and Breeding Pens add more creatures to be bought. The creature weeks do not grant extra creatures. ^In case of Festival of Life building, it increases the growth of all towns, despite stating that only Stronghold towns get that effect. Heroes of Might and Magic V There aren't many features changed, as most features have been added from Heroes III. Might and Magic Heroes VI In Heroes VI growth depends on buildings - Basic Fortifcation +1 and other two fortifications grant each +1, to a final of +3 to all creatures. Also, if a creature dwelling has been built, it grants extra growth points as well. When external dwellings are flagged, they add extra growth points to the town(s). When buying creatures from a town, it has the maximum amount of allcreatures from all flagged dwellings and towns (that said, if you have two towns with same dwellings and the player buys from a one all creatures, in the other there won't be any creatures to buy). Category:Gameplay concepts Category:Game terms